


Close Call

by gaygirlgenius



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i don't necessarily ship them but, request, what the hell lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygirlgenius/pseuds/gaygirlgenius
Summary: Moritz and Melchior meet in college when they become roommates. They're also soulmates. ;)





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> A far-too late response to a tumblr request haha. Tattoo Soulmate AU where your soulmate's first words to you are tattooed onto your skin somewhere. I did 0 worldbuilding so please just believe me lmao.

“Watch it.”  
Black ink on Moritz’s ribcage.  
It could mean anything.  
Moritz knew it was silly to worry about his soulmate. A tattoo meant he had one—it meant certainty. Some people weren’t so lucky.  
“What if I never find them, though?”  
“Moritz.”  
“What.”  
“Do you have a tattoo?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, according to the laws of this universe, are you going to find your soulmate?”  
“…”  
“Moritz?”  
“Yes.”  
“What was that?”  
“Yes, I’m going to find my soulmate.”  
This was no new conversation between Moritz and Ilse. She and Wendla already found each other, and Moritz hounded her constantly with questions. Now that he was moving away for college, he was full of both questions and apprehension.  
“Moritz. I promise you, you will be fine.”  
Ilse smiled, and Moritz imagined annoyance behind her teeth.  
The next week, Moritz arrived at a crowded dorm room, laden with bags from an attempt to take care of the move in one trip (it wasn’t working, and there were still quite a few things in his car). After an awkward elevator trip, he found his room—already messy with boxes. A boy was leaning out of the window and smoking a cigarette.  
“I don’t think that’s allowed,” Moritz said. This might have been more intimidating had he not tripped and dropped several of his belongings directly after speaking.  
“Watch it,” the boy drawled.  
All Moritz could do was stare. When the boy turned around and saw Moritz’s face, they both realized the same thing. The cigarette fell out of the boy’s mouth and onto some paper on the floor, starting a minor fire.  
“Shit! Shitshitshit!”  
He stomped it out frantically then looked back at Moritz—looking like a deer in headlights.  
“Hi, I’m Melchior, and I’m very glad those weren’t my first words to you.”


End file.
